The Little Things
by Danny'sGirlSG1
Summary: It's the little things that will weaken the defenses. DV. Canon Character Death. Written for mission-insane on LJ.


**Title:** The Little Things  
**Author:** Pip (dannysgirlsg1)  
**Summary:** It's the little things that will weaken the defenses.  
**Rating:** PG  
**Spoilers/Warnings:** Spoilers for the SGA episode 'Enemy at the Gate'. Canon character death. For those who do not know what I am referring to, I have provided the info after the fic. YOU WILL BE SPOILED if you read the ending A/N (just to make sure this is all absolutely clear).  
**A/N:** Written for mission-insane, table 10 - Unthemed #1, prompt 03: Carpet. Do not ask me why this particular prompt inspired this particular fic. I just saw the word, saw this scenario in my head, and just went with it.

----

**The Little Things**

Vala made sure he was through the doorway and making his way into the apartment before she closed and locked the front door. With the condition he was in, she didn't want to take a chance on Daniel running off on her. He'd already relieved himself of his glasses, jacket, and shoes without much warning. She didn't want to consider what he would do if left in the hallway alone.

Depositing the keys and her purse on the entryway table, she slowly followed. It didn't take any time at all to find him. He'd managed to make it as far as the living room before sprawling out on the plush carpet.

"You alright?" Vala called to him, moving to the adjacent kitchen.

"Yep." Daniel replied simply, never bothering to move a muscle.

Placing his jacket and shoes on the kitchen table, Vala turned back to him for a moment. "Maybe you should go to bed."

This time he graced her with a headshake at least. "Not tired." It came out loud and whiny. Vala figured he'd heard enough of the 'bed time' talk back at Sam's house.

"Okay." She placated, slipping out of her heels. Giving him a few moments alone, Vala busied herself with making a pot of coffee. It was more for her sake than his. She figured anything he had would be making a grand reappearance in the coming hours anyway. No, the coffee was so she could be at his side in those coming hours.

The coffee was just beginning to drip when his call came out.

"Vala?" He sounded unsure, and the tone was quieter than before.

She made her way out of the kitchen and over to him. "I'm right here."

"Oh…" One bleary eye peaked up at her. "Hi."

Vala smiled, fighting back tears. It hadn't been the first time she'd done it that night. "Hello, darling." She took a seat beside him on the floor, tucking her legs underneath her.

Daniel shifted closer to her as best he could. "The carpet is nice."

She started to run her fingers through his hair. "Yeah?"

Nodding, Daniel ran his right index finger over the surface in meaningless patterns. "Yep. " His blue eyes were focused on his finger, and Vala could see he was starting to lose what little control he had on his emotions. "So nice and soft and plush and…and…soft."

"Good for lying on?" She could barely get it out. The sight of her Daniel being taken down to such a low point was heartbreaking.

Daniel nodded again and the tears slipped from his eyes unchecked. "Yeah…" He whispered, his face screwing up in overwhelming sadness. He brought his hands up to cover his face as the crying started outright.

Continuing to stroke her fingers through his hair, Vala finally let a few of her own tears slip away. She didn't have any words to say. She knew they wouldn't matter until he was ready to hear them. Instead, she leaned down and pressed her lips to his temple in an effort to show him he wasn't alone.

It seemed to have the desired effect. "I loved him." Daniel mumbled to her through his sobs.

"I know, darling." Vala soothed. "I know."

And while Daniel mourned the loss of his great friend, Vala held him close.

----

**The death being referred to is General Hammond's. Sam mentions it to John in 'Enemy at the Gate' - you can find a clip of it on youtube if you haven't seen it yet (I recommend it - was a very touching scene). Reviews are definitely appreciated.**


End file.
